Diam diam kaya
by chanbuck
Summary: Sore ini, Kai yang kalian lihat biasanya berteriak sol sepatu, berkeringat dan bau ketek demi keluarga, baju lusuh, sendal hampir jebol, bewok tumbuh dimana-mana/?Sore ini! Hari ini!Kai berubah! Kini Kai...ada ekstranya!Tapi Kai juga sedih udah ninggalin anak sama istrinya dirumah, padahal hari ini mereka udah janji bukber bareng. [kaisoo/hunhan/chansoo/kaibaek dll]
1. Permulaan

**Title : Diam diam kaya**

**Rate : PG-13 / T**

**Cast : EXO dsb**

**Warning! ff yaoi gaje! occ banget! typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : dont copy this ff**

* * *

[Author pov]

_kruek..kruek...kruek...kruek..._

Seorang lelaki meremas perutnya yang kelaparan. Keringatnya bercucuran, bajunya dipenuhi oleh keringat kerja kerasnya. ia menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Sol sepatuuuu!"

"Sol sepatuuuu!" teriak Kai.

"Pak ndak ngesol?" tanya Kai pada bapak2 yang sedang duduk dipinggir toko. Bapak itu hanya menggeleng menolak.

"Sol sepatu! ayo ngesol bapak ibu!" teriak kai bersemangat.

_Kruek...kruek..._

Kai kembali meremas perutnya. 'untung saja hari ini puasa' batin kai.

Hari itu kai memang sedang menjalankan puasa Ramadhan walaupun tadi pagi dia tidak sahur. Dan sekarang yang menjadi masalah bukan perutnya yang terus meringis kelaparan. Tapi anak dan istrinya dirumah, mereka pun sama seperti kai, belum makan juga. Sudah hampir maghrib Kai belum mendapatkan uang sepeser pun dari pekerjaannya. Sol sepatunya hari ini kurang beruntung. Padahal kai sudah berjanji pada anaknya. Jika Kai pulang akan membawa makanan untuk buka puasa.

"Bu mau ngesol? biar sepatunya kuat" tawar kai pada Ibu2 yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphone-nya. "gausah mas, sepatu saya masih bagus!" Kai menghela napasnya. Dia mengusap keringatnya, lalu memandang langit yang tampak hampir gelap. Berharap disana ada keajaiban.

"Aku tidak boleh pulang sebelum mendapatkan uang" guman kai.

.

.

_**"DUK! DUK! DUK! ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR!~"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kai cemas karena belum mendapat uang, padahal sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berbuka. Pasti, anak dan istrinya sudah menunggunya. Berharap bapaknya membawa makanan yang enak. Tapi kenyataannya jauh berbeda. Kai belum mendapatkan uang untuk membeli makanan.

Kai memutuskan untuk solat maghrib terlebih dahulu, lalu melanjutkan mencari uang. Kai meletakan atribut/? sol sepatunya lalu segera mengambil wudhu untuk solat. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Lantas Kai menengok.

"Mari ikut berbuka dimasjid pak" kata Ustad Chen dengan ramah menawari takjil. "bapak sudah membatalkan puasa bapak?" kai menggeleng.

"Ini pak teh hangat" Ustad Chen memberikan teh hangat yang sedari tadi sudah dia pegang.

"terimakasih pak" kai langsung membatalkan puasanya dengan teh hangat. "Setelah bapak solat, mari ikut berbuka bersama dimasjid"

"Aap apa bisa di..bawa pupulang saja pak?" Agak takut-takut kai untuk bertanya. "Anak dan istri saya belum berbuka"

Ustad Chen mengangguk

"bapak bisa berbuka disini dengan kenyang. Bapak juga bisa membawa beberapa kotak nasi untuk dibawa pulang" Kai tak percaya. Ia sangat senang, walaupun dia tidak mendapatkan uang. Tapi, setidaknya dia masih bisa membawa makanan untuk anak dan istrinya berbuka puasa.

"terimakasih pak terimakasih" ucap kai sambil menyalami Ustad Chen. "sama sama pak. Besok bapak juga bisa berbuka dimasjid lagi"

* * *

"buuk... sehun laperrrrr" ringis sehun kelaparan.

"Sabar Sehun, Bapak sebentar lagi pasti pulang" ucap Dio gelisah.

Kemana suaminya sampai belum pulang? ini sudah jam setangah tujuh.

"Bapak mana bu? sehun udah laper" ucapnya polos. Dio yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan gubuk miliknya, menanti kedatangan suaminya dengan cemas akhirnya menenangkan Sehun.

"sebentar lagi sehun" Dio mengusap rambut cokelat anaknya yang terbakar matahari akibat berjualan koran sepulang sekolah.

.

.

"ITU BAPAK!" sehun bangkit dan langsung berlari menghampiri kai dengan gembira setelah melihat bapaknya sudah tiba.

"bapak bawa makanan enak ya, pak?"

"iya nak. kamu pasti doyan deh." kai sambil mengangkat dua kotak nasi ditangannya dan dua kantong plastik yang berisi es buah.

"horeeeeee! bapak bawa makanan enak!" sehun sangat gembira.

"buuu! sini bapak bawa makanan enak!" panggil sehun.

Dio pun ikut bergabung dengan suami dan anaknya yang sudah duduk di bangku bale agak reot milik mereka.

"Waah! bapak dapet dari mana makanan sebanyak ini pak?" tanya Dio.

"Ada deh. Ibu kepo amat." kata kai dengan aksen bahasa yang sok gaul.

"Ihh bapak gtu!" kai nyengir kegelian karena melihat istrinya yang sudah hampir kepala tiga tapi masih saja suka ngambek.

Sehun membuka kotak nasinya dan melihat ayam goreng yang tergeletak disana dan meminta untuk segera disantap.

"ENAKNYEEEE. AKU NAK MAKAN AYAM GORENGGGG." girang sehun tiba-tiba, karena dia baru pertama kali makan ayam goreng setelah sebelum2nya hanya melihat ayam goreng lewat kartun upin dan ipin yang biasanya dia rutin tonton lewat televisi hitam putih tetangganya./?

Sehun menggigit ayamnya "WAAAAH! SEDDAPNYEE AYAM GORENG." katanya dengan aksen bahasa Malaysia.

Kai dan Dio hanya cekikikan dengan tingkah laku Sehun, yang bagi mereka terlihat lucu seperti upin ipin.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Dio dan Sehun kenyang dengan takjil yang diberikan Ustad Chen kepada Kai. Inilah berkah Ramadhan, usaha Kai tidak sia-sia. Walaupun ia tidak mendapat uang dan harus menempuh perjalanan jauh hanya untuk mendapatkan pelanggan yang mau mengesolkan sepatunya yang sobek, atau agak rusak. Kai tersenyum melihat raut wajah anaknya yang sangat gembira itu.

_'akhirnya aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan anakku._

_Berbuka dengan ayam goreng'_ batin kai lega.

"Udah kenyang?" tanya kai ke sehun. Sehun memperlihatkan perutnya yang sudah buncit akibat kekenyangan, Kai terkekeh karena kelakuan anaknya.

"Ibu udah kenyang?"

"Ibu udah kenyang makasih yah pak." Dio tersenyum dan memeluk suami tercintanya.

"Sama-sama bu. Cium dulu dong hehe."

"Bapak udah tua genit banget ih!" protes Dio.

"Itung-itung hadiah buat bapak udah bikin Ibu kenyang." lalu Kai ber-aegyo layaknya para ulzzang.

Dio hanya memandang jijik suaminya yang sudah masuk usia tiga puluh tapi masih saya genit.

_'mungkin lagi puber kedua kali ya'_ pikir Dio.

.

_**Chu~**_

**.**

Dio pun menuruti kemauan suaminya. Itung itung berbakti kepada suaminya yang sudah kelelahan seharian mencari nafkah.

"Sehun juga mau dicium Ibu!" rengek Sehun iri.

"Sini Ibu cium."

"Udah bapak cium aja" tawar Kai.

"gak mau! bapaknya bau!" Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibawah dada. "Kamu ngatain bapak kamu sendiri?" Kai pura-pura terkejut padahal, memang begitu kenyataannya. kai memang bau ketek karena bajunya dipenuhi keringat.

Tapi kenapa Dio mau memeluknya?

kalau sudah cinta, siapa pun jadi buta. Walau pun pasangan nya sebau apa pun.

"Udah-udah. Bapak mandi sana biar wangi, Sehun ayo masuk kita solat." Dio melerainya.

"Biar wangi bu? kita udah punya sabun to?" tanya kai. "ngga pak. Maksud Ibu mandi pake air aja. Kalo bapak mau pake sabun, ibu ada sabun colek."

"Yaudah yang penting sabun. Bapak mandi dulu ya bu, setelah itu kita solat tarawih berjamaah" ucap kai lalu mencium kening istrinya dan bergegas mandi.

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun ikut bersama Ibunya untuk pergi ke rumah majikan Dio. Dio adalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga dikomplek orang kaya. Kerja Dio sangat telaten, makanya itu dia sudah bekerja di rumah majikannya itu selama 6 tahun, sama seperti umur Sehun. Kali ini Sehun di ajaknya ke sana, karena Kai tidak dirumah harus berkeliling mencari pelanggan.

"Ibu kita mau kerumah siapa sih?" tanya sehun sambil digandeng Dio.

"Mau kerumah majikan Ibu"

"Ntar sehun ngapain disana bu?"

"Kamu liatin Ibu kerja aja. Jangan neko-neko (aneh-aneh) disana ya, rumah orang. Nanti Ibu dimarihin majikan Ibu." jelas Dio. Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

"WAHHH! BESARNYEE INI RUMAH!" kata Sehun dengan mata berbinar. Sehun memang seperti itu, dia kaya udah kena virus upin ipin, suka tiba-tiba pake aksen Malaysia. "Hehe. kerenkan? ini tempat kerja Ibu loh~" pamer Dio.

"Kenapa baru sekarang Ibu ngajak Sehun ke kerajaan ini*eh. ke rumah ini bu?" Sehun nyengir tanpa dosa. Dio tertawa pelan melihat anaknya yang...bisa dibilang norak. Tapi memang sih, rumah ini terlihat seperti kerajaan karena sangat megah.

"Ini rumah orang. masa setiap hari kamu ikut? Ibu juga ngga enak sama majikan Ibu."

"Oh gituu"

"Yaudah ayo masuk. Inget ya, jangan bandel."

"Paham Bu"

.

.

.

.

"Kok rumah ini dingin banget sih bu, kan kita ngga lagi musim dingin?" ceplos sehun sambil mengusap lengannya. "Rumah ini pakai pendingin ruangan sehun. Tuh liat, banyak kan pendinginnya?" jawab Dio sambil menunjuk salah satu pendingin ruangan.

"Waaaw! rumah kita bisa pake juga ngga bu? biar Ibu ngga ngipasin Sehun tiap malem."

"ssst! itu mahal. Lagian rumah kita ngga pantes pake AC. Masa gubuk pake AC, ada-ada aja."

"Eh, gitu ya bu? hehe." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh bibi udah dateng!itu siapa bi?" Seru Luhan, anak majikan Dio.

"Iya den. Oh ini anak Bibi." senyum Dio ke arah Luhan. "Yaudah Hun kamu duduk disofa aja deh sambil nunggu Ibu selesai kerja. biar ngga ganggu ibu." sehun mengangguk dan langsung duduk disofa.

Sementara Dio bekerja, Sehun hanya berbengong-ria sambil memerhatikan sekeliling rumah ini.

_'bagus banget. kapan bapak punya rumah kaya gini?' _gumannya.

"Aduhh.. dingin banget lagi." Sehun kesal karena tidak nurut pada Ibunya yang menyuruhnya menggunakan baju lengan panjang dan akhirnya jadi kedinginan, karena belum terbiasa dengan AC. Sehun terus mengusap lengannya yang terasa sangat dingin akibat kaos lengan pendek upin ipin miliknya.

"Dingin?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba nongol.

Sehun terkejut sekaligus malu. "Iya"

"Nih pake jaket aku." Luhan memberikan jaketnya yang bergambar hello kitty. Sehun ragu untuk mengambilnya_ 'masa cowok pake hello kitty?' _guman sehun.

"Kenapa? gak suka ada gambar hello kittynya ya? kamu sukanya kartun apa?" tanya Luhan. "Upin ipin" jawab sehun.

"Yaah aku ngga punya jaket upin ipin. Udah pake aja dari pada kamu kedinginan"

_'Orang kaya kok aneh ya? tiba tiba nawarin jaket, mana gambar hello kitty. Dikira dia aku lekong kali ya pake hello kitty, padahal aku udah manly gini pake kaos upin ipin. tapi ngga papa deh! yang nawarin cantik kaya susanti/? mungkin aja kalo udah gede bisa jadi pacar aku' _Dasar Sehun. Mosudnya turun temurun dari bapaknya.

"eum, yaudah deh. Makasih ya!"

.

.

.

.

_'heummmm jaketnya wangi banget!' _batin Sehun. "Gak dingin kan?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Sehun. "nggak kok"

Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

_'comelnyee! cantik sekali laa ni budak!'_ guman sehun, lagi-lagi dengan aksen bahasa Malaysia.

Sehun pun membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**HAI~ MAAF YAAA. FFNYA GAJE BANGEET. ABISAN PENGEN BIKIN FF YANG KAYA SINETRON INDONESIA/?**

**BAHASANYA JUGA ANCUR BANGET. SOALNYA BIAR SAMA KAYA SINETRON INDONESIA, BIAR GREGET GTU WKWKW**

**Duh caps jebol :"**

**ohiya! manusia itu tidak luput dari kesalahan, karena manusia jauh dari kata sempurna. Makanya jangan lupa review ya!**

**Dan mumpung ramadhan jadi di ff ini suasana nya juga lagi ramadhan biar greget juga.**

**Sekian.**

**makasih yang udah baca dan review atau baca doang!:)**


	2. Trouble

**Title : Diam diam kaya**

**Rate : PG-13 / T**

**Cast : EXO dsb**

**Warning! ff yaoi gaje! occ banget! typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : dont copy this ff**

* * *

[Author pov]

"OMAYGAD! DISKON 70%!"

"AAA! SALE LEBARAN BELI SATU DAPET SATU!"

"GRATIS ONGKIR!"

"BORONG NIH!"

"PAPAH SINI DONG!"

"LUCU LUCU BANGET SIH!"

"YANG WARNA UNGU LUCU!"

"PINK POLKADOT JUGA!"

"GREGETAN MAU BELI SEMUA!"

"PAPAH MINTA UANG!"

"PAPAH!"

"PAAH!"

Begitulah reaksi Siel ketika sudah punya kuota untuk main instagram, yang tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi untuk belanja online.

"Apaan sih mih? berisik banget." protes Jidi suaminya. "Tau nih. Aku kan lagi main sama anaknya Bi Dio, jadi keberisikan." samber Luhan.

"INILOH ADA SALE LEBARAN!" kata siel antusias. "Terus?" jawab Jidi malas. Siel mendesah kesal.

Sejujurnya Jidi akan berpura-pura tidak mendengan jika siel memanggilnya. Karena menurutnya ini adalah keadaan genting! karena dompetnya akan terkuras!

DANGER! DANGER!

"Papah~" kata Siel sok imut.

"Apa?"

"eummm.. minta uang yaaaaah~" rayu siel "Papah ganteng deh" katanya sambil kedip-kedip.

"mamah menjijikan." ceplos Luhan. "Anak kecil diam aja deh!" bentak siel kesal.

"Mah.. bukannya papah gamau ngasih ya, tapi mamah kemarin udah minta uang sama papa. Terus kemarinnya lagi, mamah malah nyolong uang iyuran warga yang papah simpen di laci. Papah jadi nombok mah, papahkan juga ketua RW disini, mau ditaro dimana muka papa?" jelas Jidi sabar menghadapi istrinya yang gila belanja ini.

"taro dimuka dong. Emang mau dipindah dipantat, biar kedudukan?" Jidi hanya mengelus dadanya. "Lebih baik mamah beliin baju untuk Bibi tuh sama anaknya, kalo bisa sekalian sama suaminya. Supaya lebih bermanfaat." Siel mengendus tidak setuju.

_'eeit wait! kalau beliin mereka baju, kali aja aku keciprataan beli baju. Belinya dimall ajadeh, sekalian cuci mata. muehehe.'_ guman siel. Dasar licik-_-.

"Yaudah deh. Mana uangnya?" tanya siel. Akhirnya Jidi tersenyum senang, karena istrinya mau menuruti kemauannya.

tak lama, Jidi membawa segepok uang "Nih." kata Jidi sambil menyerahkan uang itu. Tapi, dicegahnya lagi "eet!"

"Ih papa!"

"Buatkan papah kopi dulu. jangan lupa ya teman-teman boyband papah juga." pinta Jidi. Menjadi member boyband adalah pekerjaan Ayah Luhan dan menjadi ketua RW adalah, atas dasar usulan warga. "Iya-iya. sini" lalu Jidi menyerahkan uang itu. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ibunya.

"Bi Dio!" teriak siel.

"Ya nyonya?" jawab Dio dengan cepat. "Kamu siap-siap okay?"

"Mau kemana ya nyonya?"

"Saya mau beliin kamu baju. Ajak anak kamu juga."

"Nyonyo bercanda?" tanya Dio tidak percaya. Seumur-umur setelah menikah dengan Kai, Dio selama lebaran tidak pernah lagi mendapat baju baru ketika lebaran. Ya, faktor uang. Tapi, Dio menerimannya dengan lapang dada. Dia tidak pernah menyalahkan kai karena kemiskinan yang meraka alami. Asalkan bersama Kai, Dio akan selalu bahagia. Walaupun harus menemani Kai dalam kemiskinan. Itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"Muka saya terlihat bercanda ya?" tanya siel. Dio nyengir tanpa dosa. "Maaf nyonya"

"Yaudah siap-siap."

"Mah kita mau pergi?" tanya Luhan antusias. Siel mengangguk.

"anaknya bibi di ajak kan?"

"Iya sayang."

"Yey!" teriak Luhan gembira.

.

.

.

"Eh kamu," panggil Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Kita mau pergi bareng loh" kata Luhan girang.

"kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"beli baju lebaran!"

"Ada yang gambar Upin Ipin?" tanya Sehun refleks.

"kamu aneh banget sih, suka banget sama yang botak-botak gitu." protes Luhan.

"Kamu lebih aneh, sampe celana dalem kamu aja, ada kuping hello kittynya. Ga manly tau!" balas Sehun jahil.

"Kamu ngintipin aku?!" tanya Luhan malu.. Pipinya merona bagaikan cabai-cabaian/?

"Enak aja!" bantah Sehun. "Emang keliatan tau kupingnya. Coba cek pantat kamu."

Lalu Luhan mengecek celana dalam bagian belakangnya. Memang benar, kupingnya terlihat. Luhan hanya berguman 'Oh iya ya'

"em. Lupakan. hehe." kata Luhan, agar tidak membahas celana dalamnya lagi. "Kita belum berkenalan ya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku Kwon Luhan" Luhan mengulurkan tanganya. (marga kwon pengaruh dari bapaknya, Kwon Jiyoung)

"Aku Kim Sehun." Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan. "Sehun?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Lalu kalungmu melambangkan apa? Aku kira kalungmu melambangkan namamu."

Sehun meneliti kalungnya "JY?" sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Luhan."

"Siapa yang memberikan kalung itu?"

"Lupa. Aku sudah memakainya sejak lama."

.

.

.

"semua udah siaaaaaap?" teriak siel sambil menyalakan mobil. Serempak menjawab "siap kapten!"

"Tancaaaaaaap!"

_**BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WHUUUUUSH!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!** (ceritanya suara rem)_

"sampai deh!" ucap siel santai. Cuman siel yang santai disini.

Bagaimana dengan keadaan tiga orang penumpang?

Dio pucet.

Luhan mojok.

Sehun senyum bahagia.

"Wah keren! tips menyetir anti macet!" seru Sehun. "tapi kaya mau mati!" timpal Luhan. Dio masih beku, masih shock dengan apa yang sudah terjadi/?

"Yaudah yuk! capcus belanja!" ajak siel riang.

Kemudian mereka semua akhirnya turun dari mobil dan menuju sebuah toko baju muslim langganan siel.

Mereka pun sampai ditoko baju zoya. "Udah bibi masuk terus pilih aja." suruh siel. "saya bingung milihnya nyonya."

"udah pilih suka-suka kamu aja. Nih uangnya buat beli gamis, baju koko buat suami kamu sama buat anak kamu. Terus kalau kamu mau modis-modis dikit waktu lebaran beli pasmina aja. Biar jadi hijabers hehe. nyonya mau belanja ditempat lain dulu ya. Daaah~" kata siel seenaknya meninggalkan Dio sambil memberikan beberapa ratus ribu.

_'Gamis? Pasmina? Hijabers? kenapa saya dari dulu diperlakukan seperti wanita sama nyonya? lupa kali ya. saya laki-laki' _guman Dio pasrah.

"Bu sehun mau beli baju koko kalau ada gambar Upin Ipinya"

"yaudah kita coba tanya dulu didalam."

"Misi mbak ada baju koko Upin Ipin?"

"Upin Ipin?" mbak itu balik bertanya. "kami tidak menjual koko bergambar upin ipin." jelasnya. Sehun kecewa mendengarnya.

"yaudah hun. Ibu kesana ya, milih baju dulu. kamu tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana." jelas Dio lalu segera memilih baju.

"Toko ini ketinggalan jaman!" ucap sehun pelan. "jangan gitu" balas Luhan. "Emang benerkan? upin ipin lagi ngetren tau" jawab sehun gamau kalah.

"sehun sini deh" bisik Luhan. "Apa?"

"main di timezone yuk!" ajak Luhan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari kantongnya. "timezone apaan?" tanya Sehun norak.

"Nanti kamu tau kok! yang pasti asyik!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju timezone. Mereka lupa pesan Dio agar menunggunya yang sedang memilih baju. Dasar anak bocah-_-" main ngilang aja.

.

.

"mainan nya banyak!" seru Sehun takjub. Maklum, ini baru pengalaman pertama Sehun. "kamu mau main apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu mainan apa?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Itu mandi bola. mau main itu?" Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Yuk langsung main!" ajak Luhan. Sehun sangat senang ketika masuk dalam arena mandi bola. Pengalaman main ditempat seperti ini, tidak akan pernah dilupakaan sehun. Untuk apa dilupakan? ini adalah pengalaman menyenangkan! Bapaknya, Kai tidak pernah mengajaknya ketempat seperti ini. Sehun juga tau diri. Bapaknya tak akan mampu mengajaknya bermain ditempat seperti ini. Untung saja, ada Luhan. Yang membuat masa kecil Sehun menjadi sedikit lebih bahagia dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Sehun harus berterimakasih pada Luhan.

"Luhan, naik plosotan yuk!" teriak Sehun. Luhan menggeleng "Aku takut"

"Naiknya bareng aku deh." tawar sehun. "Nanti aku didepan, terus kamu dibelakang aku." Luhan terlihat masih menimbang-nimbang ajakan Sehun. Tidak mau mendengar apa pun alasan Luhan, sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan untuk menuju plosotan.

"Aku gamau naik" kata Luhan. Tapi Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Dan alhasil, kini Luhan sudah berada dibelakang Sehun dan siap meluncur.

"Kamu pegangan aku ya, kalau takut." Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat. Lebay nih. Tapi Luhan sangat takut dengan ketinggian, walaupun malah itu sama sekali tidak tinggi. Tapinyalinya tetap ciut.

Sehun menelan ludahnya, dia terkejut dengan pelukan erat Luhan.

"satu dua tiiiii...ga!" teriak Sehun. Lalu mereka berdua meluncur. Pelukan Luhan bertambah erat.

**_BRUK!_**

**AW!**

Sehun masuk kedalam kolam bola terlebih dulu, lalu disusul dengan Luhan yang menibannya.

"Luhan berat!" teriak Sehun yang bagaikan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Karena sudah jatuh lebih dulu, malah Luhan pun menibannya.

"ehehe" Luhan cengengesan. "Maaf ya"

"Iya gapapa. Tapi ayo cepat bangun! aku kekurangan oksigen dibawah sini" Luhan pun bangun dari tubuh Sehun yang ternyata lebih krempeng dari dirinya, bahkan sangat krempeng. Dasar triplek kekurangan makan!

"Sehun kamu mau main apa lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah lucu.

_'Luhan memang kadang menyebalkan. Tapi kadang aku menyukainya, apalagi ekspresinya yang terkadang membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Wajahnya yang sangat manis itu menyirku!' _guman Sehun. (duh bocah undah cinta2an aja-_-)

"Sehun?!" Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari segala lamunannya. "eh iya. main itu aja yuk!" Ajak Sehun.

"Kenapa mainnya itu sih?" protes Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa? itu menyengkan!"

"Gamau main itu! kaya monyet ah! gelantungan!" (ini ceritanya mainan anak tk yang gelantungan itu loh, yang tangannya pegangan atasnya. semoga pada tau yaa wkwk/?)

"Bilang aja takut!" ejek Sehun. "engga kok!" jawab Luhan sok berani. Luhan pun mendekati permainan itu, wajah pucat. Luhan belum menceritakan pada Sehun tentang ketakutannya pada ketinggian. Luhan bersumpah setelah memainkan ini, dia akan menceritakannya pada Sehun. Karena jika ia menceritanya sekarang pasti Sehun akan menertawainya karena sudah berlagak sok berani. Jadi paling tidak Luhan telah berhasil melawan ketakutannya.

Luhan pun mencoba bergelayut pada salah satu pegangan yang dia raih. Mencoba mengakat kakinya dari pijakan dan tangannya berusaha untuk berpindah pada pegangan selanjutnya.

Tap!

Luhan berhasil! tangannya telah berpindah pada pegangan yang kedua. Tapi tetap saja ketakutan itu tetap ada. Luhan sangat takut jatuh. Padahal jatuhkan ke bawah, bukan ke atas. Tapi tetap saja Luhan ciut jika sudah di tantang dengan ketinggian.

Tap!

Luhan kembali berhasil meraih pegangan ketiga, tubuhnya tetap bergelayutan diudara. Cukup sukses. Tapi Luhan masih harus melawati tujuh pegangan berikutnya dan kini tangannya sudah benar-benar tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya. Tangannya mulai gemetar.

"Luhan ayo!" Teriak sehun dari bawah. "Ayo! ah kau lama sekali!"

"jangan diam! ayo lanjutkan permainannya!"

Luhan berusaha memindahkan tangannya ke pegangan ke empat, dan

bruk!

Luhan terjatuh. Usahanya gagal.

"Luhaaaaaan!" teriak sehun histeris.

"Luhan? kau baik baik saja kan?" tanya sehun masih histeris. "em"

"wajahmu pucat Luhan! kau kenapa? maafkan aku!"

"aku phobia ketinggian" jawab Luhan datar. "bodoh! bilang dong dari awal, aku engga bakal nyuruh kamu main itu!" hardik Sehun.

Luhan hanya tersenyum pucat. "kita keluar aja deh!" ajak Sehun sembari menariknya keluar.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya kembali ke toko Zoya yang tadi dia meninggalkan Dio sendirian disana.

"Ibu mana ya?" tanya sehun celingukan. "kayanya gak ada deh"

"Apa dia cari kita ya? kitakan belum izin kalau mau main" tebak Luhan. "eh? bisa jadi bisa jadi"

"Terus kita ilang dong?" tanya Sehun cemas. Luhan bingung mau jawab apa, takut dengan raut wajah cemas Sehun.

"Luhan kita ilang? jawab dong! huwaaaaa" tangis Sehun pecah. "eng"

"Iya kali"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Cih.

Dasar cengeng.

.

.

.

"Duh mana sih tu dua tuyul" ucap Dio gregetan. "Main ngilang aja ih!"

"kalau ilang bisa bisa aku di pecat sama nyoya. Terus baju lebaran ini jangan-jangan bakal di ambil paksa? duh jangan sampe. amit amit. amiiiiit!" oceh Dio sepanjang jalan. Mulutnya ngga bisa berhenti komat kamit baca doa biar Sehun sama Luhan ketemu, dan menurutnya yang terpenting supaya dia gak dipecat dan dapet jatah lebaran. emak yang jahat. poor sehun.

.

.

"Dek kenapa nangis?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh jangkung. "ini om, kita ilang" jawab Luhan. "dek maap ya. saya nanyanya sama yang lagi nangis."

Luhan poting. "dasar om om!"

"Dek kamu kenapa?"

"hiks i-tu om. Aku ilang om hiks. gara-gara aku main di timezone hiks hiks" tangis Sehun sesenggukan.

"Mau om bantuin cari?" tawar lelaki itu. "Sehun jangan percaya! banyak kasus sodomi di tv!" ceplos Luhan dan menarik Sehun.

"asem kamu dek!"

"Abisan om serem!" ucap Luhan. "enak aja! om itu ganteng ganteng serigala tauk! jangan sembarangan."

"emang ada ya serigala caplang? bwleee~" balas Luhan sambil mengejeknya. Lelaki jangkung itu yang diketahui dari ktp nya bernama Park Chanyeol alias Chanyeol hanya mengelus dadanya sambil berguman 'sabar yeol anak bocah, sabar sabar'

"Mau gak dibantuin ke security? biar diumumin kalau kalian ilang." Sehun mengangguk dan tetep menangis. "mau gak?" tanya chanyeol ke Luhan.

"Yaudah deh." jawab Luhan pasrah.

"TELAH HILANG DUA ANAK LAKI-LAKI DENGAN CIRI-CIRI YANG SATU MENGGUNAKAN KAOS UPIN IPIN KUMAL DAN CELANA PENDEK DEKIL BERSERTA RAMBUT CEPAK CULUN, DAN YANG SATUNYA MENGGUNAKAN KAOS MEREK -bla bla- YANG SANGAT LIMITED EDISION DAN KOLOR MEREK KELVIN CLEIN DAN JUGA DENGAN POTONGAN RAMBUT ALA JUSTIN BIEBER/?"

'untung tuh security udah aku bayar. pitnah dikit mah gapapa' guman Luhan sambil ngakak. "huwaaaa" sehun masih saja menangis. Ngga capek apa ya.

"Dek kamu diem dong. Kan udah diumumin" kata Chanyeol menenangkan sehun. "ya tap-tapi pengumumannya ngejek aku hiks hiks"

"Itu fakta kali dek" kata chanyeol menghela napas.

.

.

.

_"TELAH HILANG DUA ANAK LAKI-LAKI DENGAN CIRI-CIRI YANG SATU MENGGUNAKAN KAOS UPIN IPIN KUMAL DAN CELANA PENDEK DEKIL BERSERTA RAMBUT CEPAK CULUN, DAN YANG SATUNYA MENGGUNAKAN KAOS MEREK -bla bla- YANG SANGAT LIMITED EDISION DAN KOLOR MEREK KELVIN CLEIN DAN JUGA DENGAN POTONGAN RAMBUT ALA JUSTIN BIEBER/?" _

"kaos kumel? celana dekil? culun?" Dio masih berpikir tentang informasi yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Kaya Sehun" batin Dio. "tapi anak aku ngga seburuk itu."

"Tapi bentar," Dio mencernah informasi itu

_"TELAH HILANG DUA ANAK LAKI-LAKI DENGAN CIRI-CIRI YANG SATU MENGGUNAKAN KAOS UPIN IPIN KUMAL DAN CELANA PENDEK DEKIL BERSERTA RAMBUT CEPAK CULUN"_

kaos upin ipin?

"Sehun!" teriak Dio histeris dan langsung ngibrit bahagia karena ternyata dia masih bisa ketemu anaknya.

.

.

.

"AAAA INI PUNYA SAYA!"

"TAPI SAYA DULUAN!"

"SAYA!"

"HEH IBU-IBU TUA! NGALAH DONG!"

"OTIDAK BISSA!"

Siel berusaha mempertahankan sepatu limited edision yang baginya sudah ia incar sejak lama.

"BU! BULAN PUASA! JANGAN BIKIN SAYA EMOSI"

"TERUS KENAPA? YANG PENTING INI PUNYA SAYA TITIK" ucap siel tak mau kalah.

'gimana ya cara ngalahin ibu ini?' batin Siel sambil menatap ibu itu sengit.

teneng!

bau surga?

siel punya ide!

"RASAIN! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Siel menyemburkan napas baunya yang langsung membuat ibu itu pingsan karena bau busuk mulut siel.

'rasain lo HAHA' guman siel nista. Siel pun langsung mencoba sepatu yang katanya limited edison itu.

"wah pas. bagus banget lagi!" ucap Siel tak percaya, ternyata sepatu itu sangat indah.

_"TELAH HILANG DUA ANAK LAKI-LAKI DENGAN CIRI-CIRI"_

_apaan tuh?_

_"YANG SATU MENGGUNAKAN KAOS UPIN IPIN KUMAL DAN CELANA PENDEK DEKIL BERSERTA RAMBUT CEPAK CULUN,"_

_'itu sih bukan anak aku' ucap siel tak peduli_

_ "DAN YANG SATUNYA MENGGUNAKAN KAOS MEREK -bla bla- YANG SANGAT LIMITED EDISION DAN KOLOR MEREK KELVIN CLEIN DAN JUGA DENGAN POTONGAN RAMBUT ALA JUSTIN BIEBER/?" _

Siel terkejut dengan ciri-ciri yang kedua. Siel langsung melempar sepatu limitednya yang baru saja ia coba, dan segara ngibrit dengan kaki nyeker.

"LUHAAAAN!"

Ya, begitulah Siel. Memang kadang suka anarkis kalau udah yang berhubungan sama belanjaan. Tapi soal anak? ngga bisa diragukan. Siel lebih sayang anak dibanding dengan belanjaannya. Buktinya, dia berani melepas sepatu limitednya, yang didapat dengan penuh perjuangan dan napas bau. Walaupun setelah itu siel memang kadang suka mewek dari pagi sampe malem lagi karena kehilangan barang incarannya dan itu bikin tetangga pada demo, gegara ke berisikan.

.

.

.

"Sehuniee~" teriak Dio sambil lari slow motion dengan diiringi musik india/?

"Bundaaaa~" Teriak sehun bahagia, akhirnya bunda datang menjemput. ett sejak kapan sehun manggil bunda? kebanyakan nonton CHSI kali ya.

"Sehuniee~"

"Cekguu~" sehun tambah ngarang aja manggilnya.-_-

anak dan Ibu ini masih saja teriak teriakan karena efek slow motion yang lama banget dan bikin mereka ngga bisa cepet pelukan.

"Sehun kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanya Dio dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sehun mengangguk. Dio pun beralih ke Luhan yang udah berkaca-kaca, karena Mamah nya tak kunjung datang menjemput. "Luhan gapapakan?" tanya Dio. "mamah mana?" Luhan balik bertanya. Dio hanya menggeleng tidak tega.

"Luhaaaaaaan!" teriak Siel dari kejauhan dan tentunya masih dalam keadaan nyeker. "Mamaaaaaah!" Luhan langsung berlari dan memeluk mamahnya itu.

"kamu gapapa sayang?" tanya Siel sambil mengusap rambut Luhan lembut. "gapapa kok"

"em, Adek-adek om permisi ya" ucap Chanyeol bermaksud berpamitan, tapi dicegah oleh sehun. "Ibu, om ini yang udah nolong sehun sama luhan."

"eung, makasih ya udah nolong anak saya," ucap Dio sambil tersenyum manis sekaligus canggung.

_'sumpeh ini ibu-ibu? lucu banget sialan! matanya belo! bibirnya pink! pipinya merah! anaknya aja kumel, jelek! aku ngga peduli dia punya suami apa ngga! yang penting ada kesempatan! ajak dia kenalan! dari pada harus dijodohin sama cowok sipit! idih! berapa kali aku harus bilang, aku-gak-suka-cowo-sipit. bukan tipe park chanyeol!' _Batin Chanyeol.

* * *

"Sialan, pake acara mangap lagi nih sepatu!" omel Kris pada sepatunya. Kris kebingungan dengan keadaan sepatunya yang mangap mendadak karena tersandung batu. "Apa beli lem kali ya" pikirnya.

"lem? sol? saya siap sedia!" Kris hampir saja terjungkal karena tukang sol yang tiba-tiba muncul kaya jin yang ada didalam teko.

"Pak lem dong sepatu saya, berapa?" tanya Kris pada tukang sol yang tidak lain dan tidak salah lagi adalah Kai.

"Murah kok 3 ribu aja." kata Kai. "Serius pak?" tanya Kris. "Saya kasih 4 ribu deh pak, sekalian sedekah." kata Kris dermawan.

Sembari Kai ngelem sepatu Kris, kris sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil cekikikan.

"KRISSSS! GILA YA! HAMPIR MATI GOSONG AKU NUNGGUIN KAMU!" teriak seorang namja sipit dari kejauhan. Kris yang terkejut sontak menengok keasal suara.

"MAAPLAH ADA KESALAHAN TEKNIS!" teriak Kris, dan namja itu langsung menghampiri Kris dengan geram.

"ngapain sih sampe bisa telat?" tanya Baekhyun kesal. Kris menunjuk sepatunya yang sedang disol. Dan baekhyun hanya ber-o ria.

"Pak udah selesai sepatunya" ucap kai sambil memberikan sepatunya. "oh iya, ini uangnya pak."

_'seksi juga nih tukang sol sepatu. Item manis, kece juga. Setidaknya gak caplang. Dan aku benci jika harus berjodoh dengan cowok caplang!' _batin baekhyun.

"Mas namanya siapa?" ceplos Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. "Kai. em, kenapa ya?" tanya kai kebingungan. Kris pun kebingungan yang melihat tingkah baekhyun,

'ya masa baekhyun demen sama tukang sol sepatu?' guman kris dalam hati.

"Mas, mau makan siang bareng?" tanya baekhyun. "Maaf saya puasa."

"Oh ok. Bukber deh?" tawar Baekhyun. Kai masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang ajakan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Boleh deh" Jawab Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Kai lupa satu hal, dia udah janji bakal bukber bareng Dio dan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**taraaaaa! akhirnya lanjut ini ff! tadinya ga niat buat ngelanjutin dan ternyata responnya lumayan**

**makasih yang udah review! follow dan fav!**

**saya gak akan ngelanjutin ff ini tanpa kalian! **

**ngomong-ngomong ffnya tambah gaje ya.-. tambah aneh gaseru gtuu ehehe iyagasih?**

**aku ngerasanya gitu.**

**dan yang nanya Dio itu cewe apa cowo, dia itu cowo. tapi dia diperlakukan kaya cewe sama majikannya duh poor dio**

**pokoknya review terus ya! kalo masih mau tau lanjutan ff gaje ini!**

**Makasih yang udah bacaaaaa mwaah.**


	3. Si sipit penghancur

**Title : Diam diam kaya**

**Rate : PG-13 / T**

**Cast : EXO dsb**

**Warning! ff yaoi gaje! occ banget! typo bertebaran!**

**Disclaimer : dont copy this ff**

**HAPPY READING~**

* * *

[Author pov]

Setelah berbelanja seharian yang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra kaya kulit manggis. Dio dan Sehun sekarang sudah berada dirumah. Mereka tiba dirumah sudah satu jam yang lalu. Dan kini Dio sedang menyiapkan bukaan untuk keluarganya. Menurutnya hari ini hari spesial pake telor monyet 2. Karena hanya hari ini, mereka bisa makan enak dengan uang jerih payah mereka eh, -coret- thr/?

"Ibu adzan masih lama kan?"

"Ehm, satu jam lagi kok. Kamu udah laper ya?" tanya Dio.

"Enggak sih Bu, cuman aku mau nobar."

"Nobar bola? bukannya german udah menang?" tanya Dio lagi.

"Ihh udah ga jaman itu mah! nobar upin ipinlah di rumah Tao!" jawab Sehun sengit.

"Upin Ipin?" Dio menyiritkan alisnya.

"Kan sekarang banyak episode baru Bu. Udah ah. Ntar Sehun ketinggalan lagi. Samlekum!" katanya langsung ngibrit kerumah Tao.

Ya, Tao adalah teman sejati Sehun. Karena mereka senasib, nasib yang kurang beruntung. Tapi, mungkin Tao lebih beruntung karena mempunyai televisi. Walaupun memang hanya televisi hitam putih tapi itu berarti, Tao lebih kaya SEDIKIT. Dan yang lebih beruntungnya, jagoan Tao di Upin Ipin gak botak-botak. Jagoan Tao itu gaul, sayangnya aja agak lekong.

Yup, Bang soleh eh Bang shally laaaaaa.

.

.

"Tao oh tao assalamualaekoooom~" Teriak Sehun dari luar gubuk Tao.

"Waalaikumsalam, eh, Sehun. Masuk sini, Tao lagi mulung, bentar lagi pulang kok." Jawab Yuri ramah, Ibu Tao.

Akhirnya Sehun masuk ke rumah Tao dan seenaknya nyalain tv, terus nonton Upin Ipin. Mungkin ini juga udah jadi hal biasa buat Sehun, buat Yuri juga. Mereka udah anggap Sehun anak mereka sendiri dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

.

.

"Pak sampe kapan mulungnya? capek nih." Tanya Tao pada Pio sambil memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

"Bentar dong dek, bapak juga capek, encok juga udah kambuh. Tapi, mau dikaaataaa apa lagiii..." kata pio sambil agak nyanyi.

"Mau dikatain apa lagi?!" tanya Tao kesal. Pio hanya menghela napas, ia tahu anaknya sudah kesal dan, orang kesal dan lelah biasanya moodnya akan jelek. Apalagi Pio tahu jam segini biasanya Tao sudah duduk manis, nobar bareng Sehun.

"Pak! pak!" panggil Tao tiba-tiba riweh.

"Apaan sih dek?" jawab Pio santai.

"Itu loh, liat gak?" kata Tao sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang.

"Itu apa sih? dedemit?"

"Ish! itu yang item item loh!" tunjuk Tao frustasi.

"Hah item? kamu kan?"

"Ah! Bapak lemot!" kesal Tao, Pio pun kesel dikatain anaknya sendiri "Dasar panda gosong!" sambil njitak kepala Tao.

"Aish! itu pak! noh yang sono noh liat gak? bukannya Bapaknya Sehun?!" Tanya Tao.

"Oh itu, dari tadi dong! eh, itu si Kai?!" Pio terkejut. "Demi apa si Item makan di restoran mahal, tampilan kece, rambut pake gatsby, plus err siapa itu, cantik amat?"

"Ah mirip doang kali." ucap Pio menenagkan diri. "Kan muka dia banyak duplikatnya."

"Pak kalo itu bener gimana?" tanya Tao.

Pio menelan ludahnya, "..."

"Gimana kalo Sehun sama Ibunya tau?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yakin ngajak ini orang bukber?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun ngangguk mantap. "Liat penampilannya Baek, buluk gitu" bisik Kris sambil bergidik.

"Hush! ngaca dong! kamu juga buluk!"

"cih! dasar!" jitak Kris. "Serius nih?" tanya Kris lagi masih tak percaya.

"IYA KRIS" jawab Baekhyun kesel. "Woles woles. Gausah nyalain caps lock." kata Kris ketakutan.

"Lagian siapa sih yang mau ngajak bukber dia dengan penampilan begitu? cih! ogah amat. Aku mau mave over dia! pasti dia bakal kece badaaaii!" Jelas Baekhyun ke Kris pake gaya-gaya fangirl lagi kesemsem. Kris cuman berguman 'idih'

"Dan pastinya labih ganteng dari kamu bule ngondek!" ucap Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kris lalu menyentil dahi Baekhyun "Aw!" teriak baekhyun kesakitan "Asem! tiati aja, pulang gak selamat!" ancam Kris.

"Oke oke sori." kata Baekhyun cengengesan sebenernya gamau minta maaf. "Ehm, Kris mau temenin Aku ke salon?"

"Ngapain? mau ngecengin tukang parkirnya?"

"Bukan!"

"Temenin make over Kai ehehe" kata Baekhyun sambil ngewink pake bulu mata syahrini sampe Kris hampir sekarat. Dari pada mati, Kris pasrah.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

Sore ini, Kai yang kalian lihat biasanya berteriak sol sepatu, berkeringat dan bau ketek demi keluarga, baju lusuh, sendal hampir jebol, bewok tumbuh dimana-mana/?

Sore ini! Hari ini!

Kai berubah!

Kini Kai...ada ekstranya!

Rambut dicat dark brown plus dikasih gatsby biar kece, muka mulus, kinclong, semut aja bisa kepleset dimukanya. Kai pake kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancingkan, dan sepatu sport, agar mempermanis tampilannya Baekhyun memberinya topi yang di pasang menghadap ke belakang agar terkesan santai. Tampilan Kai sore ini udah kaya Ulzzang ulzzang Korea.

Tapi, jangan lupain satu hal! Idungnya mendelep mah tetep.

Kai bukan lagi seorang yang item dekil, melainkan item manis, malah item sexy kaya apa yang Baekhyun pernah bilang.

"Apa ini ngga berlebihan?" tanya Kai yang agak gak nyaman sama perlakuan Baekhyun yang seenak jidatnya make over Kai.

"Enggak. Kamu lebih kece gitu." Kai tersipu malu. Jelas aja Kai tersipu dipuji Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu namja cantik, imut, manis, baik, kaya dan baekhyun juga seorang model terkenal. Apalagi yang kurang broh?

"Kita makan direstoran semahal ini?!" tanya Kai bingung waktu masuk restoran. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Mau pesen apa?" tanya Baekhyun "Terserah.. eum, Baekhyun aja" jawab Kai. "Nah gitu panggilnya Baekhyun jangan mas kaya tadi, emang aku tukang kasir"

"Okay. pesen menu favorit aku aja ya!" Kai asal ngangguk aja, soalnya dia gatau makanan apa aja yang dibuku menu, Kai asing sama makanannya. Maklum orang kampung.

"Mas! mas!" panggil Baekhyun pada pelayan. "Iya? pesan apa?"

"Pesen spaghetti carbonara dua sama milkshake vanilla satu, kamu minumnya apa?" tanya baekhyun pada kai.

"Wedang jahe, dingin soalnya.." jawab kai polos sambil ngusap lengannya yang kedinginan padahal udah pake jas.

"Jahe?" Baekhyun bingung tapi pengen ngakak. 'bisa bisanya ini orang nyari wedang jahe' guman Baekhyun.

"Mas wedang jahe satu" pesan Baekhyun pada pelayan. "Kita engga jual wedang jahe mas" jawab sang pelayan. "Yaudah pokoknya harus ada!" kata Baekhyun maksa. "Tapi kita ngga jual" mas mas pelayan ikutan ngotot.

"Udah cari aja! saya kan pembeli! pembeli itu raja! raja harus dilayani! eh ralat! saya raja yang ke ratu-ratuan! oiya! kamu tu bisa seduh anget sari kan ada tuh! susah amat sih!" omel Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Hidup kok dibuat susah sih!" gumannya. Pelanyan pun ngangguk-ngangguk dan langsung pergi kaya disihir Baekhyun biar langsung tunduk.

Baekhyun nengok sambil nyengir ke Kai yang udah cengo, ternyata cowok manis kaya gini kalo ngomel, horor juga.

"Udah, jangan gitu liatinnya ehehe." Kai langsung sadar kalo dia udah cengo ampe ngiler.

"Kamu jelek kalo kaya gini hehe," tanpa disangka Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai, Kai yang bingung langsung berusaha mundur.

Ternyata, Baekhyun ngelap iler Kai pake tisu. Kai kaget sekaligus salting, bingung mau ngapain.

Dan yang paling dia bingungin, baru pertama kali ada orang yang mau ngelap ilernya. Bahkan orang kaya Baekhyun mau? so lucky!

Oh tunggu Kai! Kamu lupa kalo Dio juga pernah ngelap iler kamu! Dio juga pernah mau dipeluk, padahal kamu bau ketek!

"By the way kok kamu lucu sih mesen wedang jahe disini? kan ngga ada" kata Baekhyun sambil agak ketawa. Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Soalnya disini dingin Baek.."

"Ohhh. Kamu pasti belum terbiasa sama pendingin ruangan deh kayanya." tebak Baekhyun.

Setelah percakapan itu, tidak ada lagi percakapan. Sunyi, suasana jadi bener-bener krik. Baekhyun bingung mau ngobrol apa sama Kai di tambah susana yang jadi krik kaya gini, buat Baekhyun tambah nervous. Kai juga jadi canggung, apalagi Baekhyun. Dari tadi dia gak bisa lepas dari pesona Kai yang menurut dia itu keren, sexy, kece badai ulalala(?)

Dari awal Baekhyun emang mandangin Kai terus dan itu bikin Kai salting. Ngga lama seorang pelayan memecah keheningan anatara KaiBaek ini.

"Pesanan datang!" ucap sang pelayan "Ini spaghettinya, ini milkshakenya dan ini.. wedang jahe khusus buat anda." kata pelayan sok riang.

"Ok. makasih" kata Baekhyun. Pelayan pun pergi, masih dengan suasana riangnya. Sihir Baekhyun bener-bener manjur kayanya, sampe pelayan aja jadi riang gitu.

Apa Kai juga bakal kesihir juga?

"Apa ini? mie ayam kok kaya gini?" tanya Kai bingung. Baekhyun ketawa "Itu bukan mie ayam Kai, itu spaghetti. Mungkin mirip haha"

Gausah nunggu sampai 10 menit adzan maghrib berkumandang. Kai segera baca doa dan langsung nyobain makanan yang namanya spaghetti itu, seumur-umur ini pengalaman pertamanya makan makanan mahal kaya gini. Tanpa disangka, Kai doyan! sungguh luar biasa! Lidahnya cocok sama makanan barat. Kai makan dengan lahap sampai bikin Baekhyun yang didepannya cekikian liat tingkah Kai yang baginya lucu.

Ngerasa diperhatiin, Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya "Eh? kamu engga makan Baek? ini enak banget loh" ucap Kai antusias dengan mulut yang belepotan.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Engga aku minum aja. Ini buat kamu, kayanya kamu laper banget." ucap Baekhyun sambil nyodorin spaghettinya.

Kai melongo, matanya berbinar "Beneran?"

Baekhyun ngangguk sambil senyum manis sebagai jawaban. Kai pun langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Gimana, udah kenyang?" tanya Baekhyun. "Udah hehe. Makasih ya." Kai sambil mengelus perutnya yang udak kaya Ibu-ibu hamil tua.

_Tunggu!_

_._

_._

_Ibu-Ibu?_

_._

_._

_Hamil?_

_._

_._

_pasti punya anakkan?_

_._

_._

_nah! anak?_

_._

_._

_pasti punya ayahkan?!_

_._

_._

_terus itu namanya keluargakan? KELUARGAKAN? KELUARGA?_

Seketika Kai inget keluarganya dirumah. Shit! bodoh banget Kai bisa terpesona sama namja imut kaya Baekhyun sampe ngelupain keluarganya sendiri. Kai baru inget sama janjinya kalo dia bakal pulang cepat dan bukber bareng, karena ini bukber terakhirnya dibulan Ramadhan, Kai nyesel banget bisa sampe lupa sama moment penting keluarganya.

Tanpa pikir panjang kai langsung cabut. Tapi ternyata gak segampang itu lari dari baekhyun. Susah broh! Baekhyun punya sihir yang seakan buat orang yang didekatnya akan luluh.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil narik baju Kai. "Aku mau pulang"

"Tapi kencan kita belum selesai" jawab Baekhyun yang langsung disambut ekspresi bingung dari Kai "Hah? kencan?"

"Ehm, ya, bukber deh"

"Aku masih mau lama-lama sama kamu Kai." Kata Baekhyun sambil meluk lengan Kai. Kai ngerasa risih sama perlakuan Baekhyun, dia nyoba buat ngelepas.

"Tapi aku cuman temenin kamu bukber." jawab Kai. "Tidak lebih."

"Tapi aku mau yang lebih, sebentar aja.." Baekhyun memasang wajah sedih, mau nangis. Jujur, Baekhyun emang sedih ditinggal Kai. Walaupun baru ketemu sama Kai, Baekhyun udah ngerasa nyaman. Dia gak peduli sama status Kai sebagai tukang sol sepatu. Dia ngga peduli. Baekhyun terlanjur menyukai Kai. Baekhyun bisa terus ketawa kalo sama Kai. Dan apa pun yang terjadi, Baekhyun bakal berusaha buat dapetin Kai. Walaupun Baekhyun tau orangtuanya ngga akan menyetujuinya.

Tapi Kai juga sedih udah ninggalin anak sama istrinya dirumah, padahal hari ini mereka udah janji bukber bareng. Tapi, Kai juga ga enak ninggalin Baekhyun yang udah traktir dia. Kai sebenernya gelisah sama anak dan istrinya dirumah. Kai tahu, pasti mereka udah kecewa sama Kai. Tapi, buat ngeliat muka Baekhyun aja Kai ga kuat. Apalagi buat ninggalin dia sendirian? Kai orangnya gak tegaan. Bisa-bisa langsung luluh sama apa aja yang Baekhyun bilang kalo Kai ngeliat Baekhyun.

_Tapi kenapa kamu tega sama Dio, Kai?_

"Please..mau ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"hm.."

"Sebentar aja kai.."

"..."

"Sebentar aja" Kata Kai pasrah lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bukber hari ini nampaknya kurang complete, tanpa kehadiran seorang kepala keluarga. Sehun dan Dio sudah menunggu kepulangan Kai hampir setengah jam. Mereka berdua belum mau makan apa pun. Sehun sangat kecewa dengan Bapaknya.

Kenapa bapaknya ingkar janji? Lalu Sehun teringat perkataan Tao tadi sore,

_"Tadi aku liat bapak kamu masuk ke restoran mahal, tapi penampilan bapak kamu beda. Dia keren, kece, ganteng. Dia juga sama...aku gatau jelasnya. Tapi yang jelas bapak kamu sama orang yang cantik banget."_

Sehun menimbang-nimbang ucapan Tao. Apa benar bapaknya sebejat itu hingga pergi bersama orang lain dan melupakan janjinya?

'Kemana Kai?' guman Dio sambil menerawang ke arah pintu. Kenapa sosok suaminya yang hitam itu tidak kunjung datang? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

Dio kecewa sekaligus cemas. Padahal ini bukber spesial yang udah Dio buat susah payah. Dio kembali membayangkan sebuah mimpi kecilnya yang terlintas dipikirannya ketika memasak tadi. Dio membayangkan Kai pulang cepat dengan senyum lebar dan langsung memeluk mesra Dio dari belakang yang sedang memasak. Kemudian dengan cepat Kai meraup wajah manis Dio dan mencium mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir turun ke bibir Dio. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengigit bibir berbentuk hati itu. Lalu Dio membayangkan Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang dan iri menatap orangtuanya yang sedang bermesraan itu.

Lantas kemana gerangan perginya Kai?

"Bu, bapak kemana?" tanya Sehun memecahkan fantasinya. Dio geleng-geleng "Ibu juga gatau"

"Kenapa bapak ngga nepatin janji bu?" tanya Sehun lagi "Bapak bilang, katanya mau pulang cepet."

"Mungkin bapak ada urusan."

**Tok! tok!**

"Bapak pulang!~" Kai membuka pintu gubuknya dengan wajah riang berusaha menutupi ke gugupannya. "Woah! Mianhae bapak telat.." Sehun memandang Kai dengan cemberut. "Bapak dari mana!" teriak Sehun marah. Kai cuma diem, dia tahu Sehun pasti marah banget.

Kai memerhatika pemandangan makanan di depannya yang masih belum tensentuh sama sekali. "Loh? kalian belum makan?" Dio hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mianhae udah buat kalian nunggu lama. Ayo makan!~" sorak Kai riang.

"GA!-MA!-U!" sungut Sehun. "Makan aja sendiri!" Sehun ngambek. Bener-bener ngambek. Dia bingung apa ucapan Tao itu benar? tapi entah kenapa hari ini bapaknya malah pulang telat. Feelingnya berkata bapak memang melakukan hal yang dikatakan Tao, karena Sehun melihat sedikit perubahan dari rambut dan wajah Kai yang terlihat keren. Tapi, hati kecilnya berbisik menolak untuk mengakui jika feelingnya benar.

**Flashback**

_"Sehun maaf ya terlambat" kata Tao sambil menepuk pundak Sehun. "Ah! sayang banget Tao! kamu ketinggalan episode yang tadi, seru banget tau!"_

_"beneran? seru banget?" tanya Tao kecewa karena ketinggalan nobar. "iyee kesian kesian kesian"_

_Tiba-tiba Tao teringat apa yang dia lihat bersama bapaknya tadi._

_"Sehun.." panggil Tao ragu-ragu. "Iya?"_

_"em anuu.."_

_"Iya?"_

_"nganuu"_

_"hm?"_

_"nggaanuu"_

_"apasih?"_

_"nggaaanuuu hun.."_

_"Anunya siapa?!" sungut Sehun kesal._

_"anu.. tadi aku liat bapak kamu masuk ke restoran mahal, tapi penampilan bapak kamu beda. Dia keren, kece, ganteng. Dia juga sama...aku gatau jelasnya. Tapi yang jelas bapak kamu sama orang yang cantik banget." Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan sebelah mata. "gak mungkin!"_

_"Kenapa kamu jawab gitu?"_

_"Bapak aku udah janji mau bukber sama aku, sama ibu dirumah. Gak mungkin Bapak pergi sama orang lain. Lagi pula, bapak ngga punya banyak uang buat masuk restoran mahal, berpakaian keren, apalagi bareng orang cantik."_

_"Tapi kalo ternyata bapak itu bapak kamu?" tanya Tao lagi._

_Sehun masih berisi keres "Gak mungkin!"_

_"Yaa..mungkin aku salah liat"_

_._

_._

.

**Flashback end**

Setelah menceritakan apa yang Sehun ketahui dari Tao, Sehun pecah. Dia mewek. "Bapak Jahat!" Sehun memukul lengan Kai.

"Sehun jangan gituu" Dio menenangkan. "Tapi bapak ngga bohong. Liat Sehun, bapak ngga berpenampilan keren, lagian lebih enak makanan Ibu dari pada makanan restoran. Ngga mungkin Bapak makan disana, dan bapak ngga sama orang cantik yang tadi kamu bilang." Dusta Kai.

'Untung aja sebelum pulang, aku udah ganti baju pake baju lusuh lagi. Kalo ngga gawat dan ngga bisa ngeles kaya gini. Semoga baju itu aman ditempat persembunyiannya' batin Kai.

"Bapak bohong!" Sehun masih belum bisa nerima penjelasan Kai. Tanpa memperdulikan siapa pun, Sehun langsung melesat keluar dari rumah. Entah menuju kemana. Dia kesal. sangat kesal.

"Sehun! kemana kau!" kata Kai sambil berteriak.

"Udah udah" Dio menenangkan suasana.

"Biarkan dia pergi, nanti juga bakal pulang. Hm, kali ini aku yang angkat bicara. Jika memang kamu ngga ngelakuin itu, terus kemana sampe bisa telat?" tanya Dio.

Kai kikuk, dia bingung mau jawab apa. "em, ta-tadd-di" Kai berpikir sebentar, otaknya berkerja memproses karena bingung menjawab pertanyaan Dio.

"Oiya! Tadi aku nyasar ehehe. Aku terlalu semangat kerja, terus sampe lupa udah keliling kemana aja. Jadilah, tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang. ehehe." Jawab Kai bohong. Bukannya kalo sekali bohong bakalan keterusan bohong ya? hati-hati Kai.

"Bener kaya gitu?" tanya Dio dengan tatapan yang teduh. "Iya, Aku engga bohong Kyung"

"Aku gak bilang Kamu bohong Kai. Aku percaya sama kamu." Ucap Dio lalu memeluk Kai erat.

Lalu Kai membalas pelukan Dio dengan perasaan bersalah. 'Maaf Dio. Aku harus berbohong.' batin Kai.

"Aku mencintamu, dengan semua kekuranganmu. Mohon maaf lahir batin Jongin.." Ucap Dio dan merapatkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Kai.

Dio terasa janggal ketika memeluk Kai, mengapa Kai begitu wangi? Oh! Dio pun melihat perubahan pada rambut Kai yang terlihat lebih keren. Wajah Kai pun terlihat lebih cerah dan bersih dari biasanya tanpa bewok yang dibiarkan tumbuh disana.

Apa mungkin yang Sehun katakan benar? Dio berusaha menghapus semua pikiran jelek tentang Kai. Dio terlalu mencintai suami hitamnya ini.

"Nado Kyung~ aku juga mencintaimu, maafkan aku juga." karena aku menyakiti perasaanmu. Ucap Kai dalam hati. Lalu mengelus punggung Dio dan merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuhnya. Merengkup tubuhnya terus kedalam dekapanya. Kai merasa sangat berdosa telah melukai hati Dio dan juga Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"AAAARRRGH!"

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Sehun mengacak sebal rambutnya yang emang udah berantakan.

_krueek..krueeek_

"Sialan! kau minta makan?!" tanya Sehun pada perutnya. "Maaf saja aku tak ingin kembali pulang untuk saat ini."

_kruueek...krueek_

"Bisakah kau diam buncit? aku sedang frustasi!"

"hahaha~"

Sehun terkejut bukan main saat mendengar tawa yang tiba-tiba terdengan oleh telingannya itu.

"Siapa disana?!" tanya Sehun gemetar. Ya! Sehun takut hantu. Melihat Upin Ipin pada episode yang membahas tentang tuyul saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri. Apa lagi kalo meet and greet sama hantu malem malem begini?

"hahaha~" Suara tawa itu makin keras terdengan ditelinga Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Heh buncit! kenapa disaat seperti ini malah berhenti bersuara sih! biar suara ketawa itu gak ke dengeran!" Sehun mentap perutnya nanar.

"Seeehuuuun hihihi~" Seseorang memegang pundak Sehun dan berbisik suara setan ke telinganya. Sehun merinding setengah mati, dia juga sudah tidak tahan ingin mengompol. Sehun bersumpah akan mengutuk hantu itu jika membuatnya mengompol.

"HAHAHA!" tawa itu pecah di telinga Sehun dan membuat Sehun meringis kesakit pada kupingnya.

"Bodoh! Kamu kocak banget sih Hun!"

Apa? hantu itu memanggil namanya? tanya Sehun dalam hati. Sehun langsung membalikan tubuhnya, dan kya! sosok Luhan sedang menertawainya hingga perutnya kesakitan.

"Diem!" Luhan terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun dan langsung terdiam. Tapi sesaat kemudian tawa Luhan kembali pecah.

"Apa yang lucu sih?" kata Sehun jengkel. "Gak, gak ada yang lucu haha" kata Luhan masih belum bisa menahan tawanya. "Cuman muka kamu itu loh, pucet haha."

Sehun dengan kesal membekap mulut Luhan yang masih tertawa. "Heo Lehaho ahan mo! hehon!" Kini giliran Sehun yang tertawa.

"Gak bisa ngomong yaaa?" goda Sehun jahil sambil mencolek dagu Luhan. "Uong ohor!" balas Luhan. "ngomong apasih? gak ngerti nih orang ganteng hahaha"

Luhan tidak kehabisan akal, sepertinya otaknya cukup encer.

"AWW JANGAN DIGIGIT!" Luhan kembali tertawa penuh kemenangan. "jangan macam-macam makanya."

Sehun menatap sedih tangannya yang digigit oleh Luhan. Perlahan Sehun menangis sambil memegangi tangan yang digigit Luhan.

"Sehun?" tanya Luhan bingung "Gigitan aku terlalu keras?" tanya Luhan lagi takut-takut.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. Sehun cengeng banget ye. "Dan kamu salah gigit! harusnya naila yang kamu gigit! bukan aku tristan!"

"Kamu kira ggs! tiwul!" Luhan sambil menjitak pucuk kepala Sehun

"Mana coba aku liat?" Luhan sembari mengecek tangan Sehun. "Hah? sampe kaya gini? Mianhae Sehun! sumpah aku gatau kalo sampe biru.." Ucap Luhan dengan nada bersalah dan memeluk Sehun.

Sehun langsung melotot saat Luhan memeluknya. Dia kaget sekaligus senang. 'Pelukan gratis sebaiknya dinikmati' batin Sehun. lalu membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sebelah tangannya. "Iya gapapa kok" jawab Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Sini aku obatin." kata luhan menawarkan. Sehun pun menyerahkan tanganya yang menyedihkan itu. "Pelan pelan ya Lu" kata Sehun dengan nada lembut.

'Lu?' Luhan tercengang. Baru pertama kali Sehun memanggilnya dengan sepert itu. Kurasa pipinya sudah memanas sempurna saat ini.

"Em Sehun.."

"Apa?"

"Malam ini kamu dapet perawatan khusus!"

"eh? maksudnya?"

"Kamu harus nginep dirumah aku!" paksa Luhan.

"Tapi kan ini cuma memar dikit. Cih, rusa lebay!"

"Mau gak mau, kudu gak kudu kamu harus nginep!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sehun polos.

"Aku pengen kamu nikmatin kamar aku juga. Dan kita bisa nikmatin malem berdua disana." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Kini Sehun bergidik, apa maksudnya _'Kita bisa menikmati malam berdua disana?'_ fantasi kotornya mulai terbesit.

"Oke! Gak boleh bantah! TI-TI-K! GAK PAKE KUAH GAK PAKE KOMA!" dengan cepat Luhan langsung menarik tangan Sehun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey! akhirnya lanjut juga ini ff gaje! saya sangat berterimakasih buat yang setia nunggu ff abal ini. Dan maafkan saya jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan alias bikin bosen. Sumpah akhir-akhir ini gue eteb banget dan lagi gak ada mood buat nulis ff. Tapi berkat kalian para readers gue,dengan susah payah, keringan bercucuran, darah bertumpahan, gue ngelanjutin ff ini supaya ngga nelantarin kalian. ck lebay yaa kata katanya wkwk.**

**dan btw mian kalo gue telat update. gue orang kampung yang tiap taun ikutan mudik lebaran dan**

** Walaupun telat saya ucapkan**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya**

**Ojolali THR! wahaha!**

**Gue gak bisa janji cuman bisa bilang, gue bakal puasin kalian di chapter depan. soalnya di chapter ini kebanyakan galau ehehe.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKYOU FOR READING**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO;**

**salsajf,Oh anna23,Park hyun in,salsabilajum,beng beng max, tarizaexotic, guest, jameela,  
**

** .5,y,siskkamjong88,shinyeonchal, mami fate mamikaze, kaibaekshipper, **

**khaplatinum, asfsjdks, KLDDJD, xxxsly, galihaap, kyungie, kkamjongie, t.a, thisisica, jenny,**

**ChaHkyeon, cils, pulplesky12, Jung eunhee, little pororo, lustygaemgyu**

**.**

**.**

**walaupun cuma satu tapi itu sangat berharga buat gue**

******Review pls?;)**


End file.
